


Jiggery Sweetery

by Caedmon



Series: Advent [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, so ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: Rose catches the Doctor doing something...odd to a candy cane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of ['Advent'.](http://archiveofourown.org/series/596995)

“Doctor, what are you doing with that candy cane?”

The Doctor looked up at her a bit wild-eyed, holding the red-and-white striped sweet in his left hand. In his right, his sonic buzzed, the light glowing at the tip.

“Well, now, Rose Tyler, I could tell you, but then I’d have to kill you.”

She snorted a laugh and went to sit down on the chair near his work station. “Really, Doctor. What are you doing?”

He sighed elaborately. “Well if you _must_ know...I’m doing a little jiggery pokery with it to see if I can’t get it to be ...un-sticky.”

“Un-sticky?”

He nodded, the hairs of his fringe bobbing a bit. “Yes, that’s right. Un-sticky.”

Rose shook her head, bemused. “Why on Earth would you do that?”

“Well, first, as I keep telling you, we’re not on Earth, we’re in the Vortex. Reasons established on Earth wouldn’t necessarily apply.”

“Yes, yes. You’re very clever; I’m the stupid ape. But since candy canes are an _Earth_ treat…”

“I’ll have you know there are entire planets devoted to sweets, and you can find candy canes there, as well.”

“You’re stalling.”

He grumbled. “You know me too well.”

“So what _are_ you doing?”

“I’m trying to make the perfect candy cane.”

She scoffed and tucked her leg up under her. “They’re already pretty perfect, Doctor.”

“Yes, but imagine if you didn’t have to worry about them getting sticky!”

“You don’t have to worry about that now, unless you touch the part you licked.”

“Well, I’m trying to fix that.”

She shook her head with a small smile. “What _else_ are you trying to do? I know that can’t be all.”

He shifted his weight from foot to foot. “I’m...well...I may be tweaking the flavor. Just a bit. An _eensy_ amount.”

“You’re trying to make it taste like bananas, aren’t you?”

He blushed, and Rose knew she’d hit her mark. She laughed out loud. “Are you trying to turn them yellow, too?”

“What? It’s not funny, Rose Tyler.”

“It is, Doctor. It really is.”

“Bananas are good.”

“Not as a sweet!”

He sniffed. “So much you know.”

“What’s wrong with mint?”

“Mint is for freshening your breath! Toothpaste, mouthwash, things like that.”

“Candy canes make excellent breath fresheners during the holidays.”

“Ah, but wouldn’t it be brilliant to have banana-breath?” He beamed at her, his smile dazzling and his eyes twinkling.

“You’re daft.”

“So you keep saying.”

“Go back to your jiggery pokery, Doctor.”

“Thanks, I will. And you’ll see, Rose Tyler. You’re going to love banana canes.”

She just laughed and walked down the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was the first one I got for the Advent series. It was from goingtothetardis who prompted me with 'Doctor, what are you doing with that candy cane?' and it ended up being the first Advent ficlet I wrote, for better or worse. It's just so silly. :)


End file.
